Taco mako
by bluedragon1998
Summary: Mako gets a job at the local Taco Bell.what will happen when a friend gets sick and mako gets his job? Read to find out. Major makorra and bosimi, and Thano being a dork! Set in modern AU. No bending!


**Well I decided to do this because it popped into my head while having tacos. Ironic, right. Well expect MAJOR Makorra & Bosami. I give thanks to all those who are followed LOVE BANDIT, and a special thanks to Makorralove94 for being a great person by helping me make this story a real thing. Read her stories cause they are AWSOME! So here's my story! **

Mako started his new job a the Taco Bell on the corner of Main st. and 33 ave. He got it when his girlfriend, Korra, moved in with him. He did work the night shift at a bank as a night gaurd, but he worked the day shift at Taco bell. Every morning, for about two months, he wake up at 5:30 am, take his shower, eat a quick breakfast, get into his red jeep, and make his way to work.

He would work odd jobs around the restaurant, like the cash register, the fryer, and the drive- through. Iroh, a friend of his and the newest rookie, also worked there as the "taco boy", the most hated, despised, and embarrassing job there. You had to be out side all day, every day, in a giant taco suit. You had to sing the " taco song" while standing in the snow, rain, sleet, heet, and all the other elements against you. You were the laughing stock out of all the employees. No one ever wanted that the rookies got that job. But if they did get sick, everyone would have to pick a straw. Whoever had the shortest straw was the " taco boy "till the sick one got back, which, oddly enough, was about two months later.

So Mako's trouble started the night before. He had got a night off from the gaurd duty, and was playing teckken vs street fighter**( best game ever!)** with Korra, Bolin,Asimi, and Thano. They were holding a contest to see who could stand the longest. The one who could would get a $100 gift card to Starbucks. All was going well intel Mako noticed the clock said 6:45 am.

"OH CRAP! IM LATE FOR WORK!" He shouted, throwing down the controller.

" What about the contest?" Bolin asked.

" Bolin!" Asimi said, elbowing him in the side.

"What!" He said, before he gave her a kiss on the cheek," You know you love me, you know you care..." He started to sing, he sang in his best jb voice.

" Bolin, cut out that bebier crap out or you'll be kicked out of the apartment!" Korra yelled before giving Mako a kiss good-bye.

"Yah. Cause everyone knows I make a way better beiber than you, Bo." Thano said.

"Um Thano, 1)you wear to much makeup,2)shut da fuck up. Bo is a fine jb." Asimi said.

"Thanks, babe." Bolin said.

"Please dont leave. I'm afraid Thano is going to get hurt again." Korra said.

" Ill see you when i get home." Mako said.

" Fine. See you after work babe." She said to Mako.

"Will do." He said grabbing his keys and running out the door. Hopefully Iroh would cover him like always. As he made way to his, he could hear their game going on. It sounded like it was Thano and Bolin against Kirra and Asimi. I hope the girls are kicking the boys asses, he thought, as he got in his car.

He arrived just as shop was opening.

"Mako were the fuck have you been?" James a fellow worker asked.

"Why?" Mako asked, confused.

" we're drawing straws." The man said. Oh Hell no! Mako though as he followed James inside. All the employees were gathered in a circle. Waiting for him. They had all picked their straws already, and he was the last to pick. After he picked, his manager grabbed a ruler and measured all the straws. Well guess who's was the shortest. Yup Mako.

"Well, back to work," the manager said." Mako, go suit up." He said, trying not to laugh.

_To: the Irohman,_

_Oh Iroh when I get my hands on your mother- fucking neck, I will kill you! Were in the hell are you!?_

**From: the Irohman, **

**Im sick.**

_To: the best girl ever,_

_Do you know were Iroh is?_

**From: the best girl ever, **

**yah, Hawaii, what did he do?!"**

_To: the best girl ever,_

_tell you later. Right now I'm going to kill him._

**From: the best girl ever, **

**ok.**

_To: the Irohman, _

_No your not. If you were you would be here. Oh and korra said you told her you were in Hawaii. Your a mother fucking deal with you later!_

Mako didn't even wait for a reply. He suited up in the taco suit and went out to the front of the store and held the sign and sang the taco song. It went a little like this.

_" Tacos! Tacos! Any time is taco time._

_ Taco bells tacos are the best!_

_ Get a spicy taco or a non- spicy taco!_

_ Come on in! Get 'em while their here and hot!"_

Just as he finished the song, Korra, Bolin, Asimi, and Thano pulled up in Bolin's dark green Hummer.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha haha! And I though Thano dressed bad enough!" Bolin said as he rolled down the window.

"Bo, be nice!" Asimi said, smacking him upside the head.

"Wow. Say cheese!" Thano said as he snapped a pic of Mako with his iPhone."Facebook it goes!" Then he started to sing.

" TACO MAKO! TACO MAKO!

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!

TACO MAKO!TACO MAKO!

LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!

OH LAY!"

"hahah! Nice one Thano. You got Mako pissed." Bolin said, earning him another punch in the arm from Asimi.

"Don't you even think a fuck about it Thano!" Mako screamed at him.

"Or what? Yah going to kill me" Thano said with a smirk.

"Thano don't," Korra said, backing her boyfriend up.

To late. "Opps!" Thano said, his smile fading,regretting it instantly.

"Let's get going," Asimi suggested. "Like now!"she yelled was she saw Mako getting angry.

"See you later, Mako." Korra said, hoping he wasn't going to kill Thano.

He gritted his teeth. "Bye Korra." He said. " your dead Thano." he threatened.

Thano gulped. He knew he was dog food. Literally.

Only a few more weeks of this. Perfect! Mako though to himself as he took of the taco suit. All day he suffered. His co-workers tried not to make fun of him, in fear that he might kill them. Oh! When he got his hands on Iroh, the things he was going to do. The only reasion he got through this living hell was because of Korra. She helped him stay strong and not kill anyone.A few weeks later Iroh got back from his vacation.

"Hey! Mako!" Iroh shouted to Mako.

Mako turned and looked at the man who put him in this mess. " IM GOING TO KILL YOU IROH!" He yelled, with a red face, in which you could see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Oh God! Um mako funny story,.." Iroh started,before Maki cut him off by punching him in the face.

Well the rest I better not get into. Lets just say Iroh went to the emergency room and was in a full body cast for a few months. And Mako was never again the "taco boy".

**Well I hope you liked TACO MAKO! Mako really got into it with Iroh,didn't he. Please review, like,and favorite. Later dorks. **


End file.
